Eve
Eve is a tuxedo/bicolour cat, and she has brown eyes, and she lived in a place called Kitten Kingdom before she moved to Pocketville . She is not athletic or fast, but she is very kind to everyone, including Eva . She was Ava's best friend when they were much younger. When Ava returned to Pocketville and was represented with the Ocean of Friendship , Eve was represented with the Forever Frienship, a golden friendship heart. In a way, she was popular with royalty (She was Ava and Ama's best friends) but she was ''not ''royal, until she grew up and mated with Alex and became the princess of his kingdom. She has a crazy brother called Evan, he wears a blue collar, he looks like Eve but has a white belly instead of neck. Appearances and Personalities Eve is a tuxedo cat, she is mainly black but with a white stripe down her nose. and has white paws. She also has a white neck. She has brown eyes. After Ava came, she was represented with the Forever Friendship. She is kind enough to even make Ava and Eva her best friends. She can be cheeky at times, which is fun for Willis and her friends. Her boyfriend is Alex, she can get mad at him sometimes, but she's never broke up with him, until she married Willis, whom she began to love. She is a good artist, and draws almost everything she sees. Age and 'Timeriding' Eve's current age is 27, but she really is 14. Long ago, when she was 13, she had worked with a field team called "TimeRiders". She was the agent of the group, which meant she had to go back in time to fix the problem which caused a 'TimeShift', which is a wave that comes into the present if something was changed in the past. TimeRiding is very dangerous, and she never knew that until she was told. The leader of the group said people age when they time-travel, and she had become 27 years old. That made her worried and wanted to leave the group. Once she went to Pocketville she agreed to stay there, as Pocketville was a wonderful place filled with happy pets, where she knew she'd fit in. She finally met many people, like Willis. They accepted her as a friend, that lit her up with hapiness. When Thomas found a blue stone, it zapped Eve and made her 14 again. Evershell said that was a stone that could change age, when blue it changes them to normal age, when red it makes them elderly, and when black it makes them babies. Death After many months of giving birth to her two children, she finally realised she didn't deserve a life. She remembered if she killed herself someone would use her time machine to save her, so she demolished it and thrown herself into space. Unable to control herself in space, she had no choice but to watch the earth shrink as she floated farther and farther away, and since the lack of air she suffered oxgyen denial. Gallery Alex and Eve.jpg Eve's picture of Ava.jpg Eve.jpg Eve2.png|Eve with Forever Friendship Eve in her special collar.png Eve and Willis are friends.. Or is there more.png Eve and Willis.png Eve in her Halloween bat costume.png Eve.png|Eve with her new pink collar Willis gave her Willis and Eve sleeping at the fountain.png|Willis and Eve Sleeping at the Magic Fountain ♥ Eve in her current collar.png|Eve wearing the new collar Willis gave her. Eve wearing her favourite Christmas bow collar.png|Eve wearing her favourite Christmas bow collar Eve in her Christmas collar.png|Eve wearing a Christmas bow collar Category:Article list Category:Feline